The New Girl In Town Teen Wolf
by TeenWolfFanFic1
Summary: Erin was new to the town of Beacon Hills, but she knew all about the supernatural things that happen there. She knew because she was a werewolf and was the love child of Kate Argent and Derek Hale. Recently her father, Derek reached out to her and asked her to live with him in one condition, That she would stay out of the supernatural business in the town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Erin was new to the town of Beacon Hills, but she knew all about the supernatural things that happen there. She knew because she was a werewolf and was the love child of Kate Argent and Derek Hale. Recently her father, Derek reached out to her and asked her to live with him in one condition, That she would stay out of the supernatural business in the town. So she decided to pack her bags and head to Beacon Hills

Notes: this is my first fanfic and I'm not a great write but I just had this idea in my head so I decided to give it a shot and plz send feedback! Also Kira isn't in this fanfic sorry but I felt like she didn't fit in (btw I love Kira)

ERIN POV

Erin didn't know what to think when her father called her and asked her to move to Beacon Hills. She had a great life back in her old town but here she was unpacking her bags at Derek's loft. She didn't know why but it was like Beacon Hills was calling to her in some way and she knew it wasn't Derek. What type of father leaves his daughter in a hospital and only calls to finance her needs? But she was glad that she didn't have to be the only werewolf even though she couldn't ever reveal it.

Sorry this is a really short chapter I just wanted to see if I knew how to submit a story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ERIN POV

This is her second day living in Beacon Hills and so far she liked it, since she was still 17 she had to go to school. That morning Derek kept telling her how not to talk to anyone supernatural and to hide my werewolf scent (which luckily I mastered)and to never say she's related to a Hale or a Argent or people will know she's a werewolf.

"Remember Scott is the Alpha wolf and Malia is the were-coyote so don't talk to them and Liam he's a beta" Derek said

"Yes Derek you've told me many times and I don't even want to be caught up in the supernatural chaos." I said

After that awkward conversation with Derek I went to school (I had my own car). It was first period and I had math. I sat down in the back and made sure to hide my scent just in case. As a boy with dark hair walked in I could smell his scent he was a werewolf and some authority he must Scott I thought. A girl with red hair came in after him can hear their conversation they were talking about a benefactor?

Once class started the teacher started calling role she called everybody's name and when it came to mine. Scott and the redhead turned to me with confused looks on their faces. I used my super hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Why's her last name Hale" the redhead said

"I have no clue do you think she could be related to Derek" Scott said

I turned away and just payed attention to my math problems. She figured if she kept turning their way they will be more math class was over she went straight to her locker until the redhead walked over to me.

"Hi I'm Lydia Martin I'm guessing you're new to Beacon Hills" the redhead said

"Hi I'm Erin and yes I am new." I said

"Sorry didn't catch your last name. What was it again?" Lydia said

"It's Hale. Erin Hale." she figured not everyone with the last name Hale had to be related to Derek?

"Yeah well nice to meet you Erin." then she walked over to Scott

LYDIA POV

"Her last name is Hale" she said to Scott and Stiles

"Do you think she's a werewolf?" Stiles said

"No I didn't get any scent from her only flowers and coffee"

"That's werid I said but she can be apart of another Hale family not every Hale is a werewolf?" Stiles said

"Yeah you could be right but tonight is a full moon we can invite her to the lakehouse to see if she turns? she said

"Ok you're right I will ask her right now if she wants to come" Scott said

SCOTT POV

I started to walk over to Erin she was by her locker she was putting texting someone.

"Who ya texting" he seemed to startle her because she jumped "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare ya"

"It's fine" she said while laughing

Her eyes were bright blue and she had dark obsidian hair she was really pretty

"Um hello did you need to ask me something" she said waving her hand

"Oh yeah sorry dazed off so I was um going to ask you if you wanted to come to friends lake house couple of my friends are gonna be there I can text you the address and you can meet us there?" he said

"Um yeah sure okay" she said

Scott smiled and said meet ya there.

ERIN POV

Oh my god why did she say yes it's a full moon what if she looses control. But she couldn't say she has plans because that would be a lie and Scott could listen to her heartbeat and know something is up.

Tonight was going to be a long night she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ERIN POV

As I was heading out the door Derek stopped me

"Where are you going?" Derek said

"Um Scott invited me to Lydia's lake house tonight and believe me I tried to say no but if I said I had plans he can tell I'm lying so I just said no it's for a bit"

"Why did he ask you anyway" he said with a confused look on his face

"Because when the teacher was calling role they heard my last name is Hale so I guess there trying to figure out I'm a werewolf to see if I turn" I said

"Then your not going" Derek said with a authorizing face

"I know how to control myself the last time I turned on a full moon was 12I'm 17 now"

"Ok you can go but make sure you stay in control"

"Bye see you later" I said with a smirk on my face

When I finally got to the lake house I heard a boy bickering how he didn't need to be chained up

"Liam its better safe than sorry and plus yesterday at lacrosse you almost killed Stiles because he accidentally hit you I think that's your supernatural acting up so shut your pie hole" I think Scott said I remember hearing Derek talking about a beta guess that's Liam

As I knocked on the door of the lakehouse a boy who didn't seem to be supernatural he smelled like earth for some reason opened the door with a big grin on his face.

"Hi I'm Stiles you must be Erin nice to meet ya" he said he was really jumpy for some reason and reeked of curiosity

"Nice to meet you too" I said while shaking his hand"

A girl walked up to me she had brunette hair, she had a werewolf scent to her I'm guessing she's Malia the Were-coyote.

"Hey I'm Malia" she looked bored

"Nice to meet you I'm Erin" she didn't really seem to care I remember Derek said she wasn't really like the others since she spent most her life a coyote

There was a huge growl like a werewolf growl, it was probably the beta Derek told me he was newly bitten it takes a while to learn control.

Lydia started to take my hand and quickly took me upstairs, she sit me down on the bed and looked at me.

"Don't worry that's just Liam he has um..anger issues" she said I can tell she was worried that I was going to find out about him being a werewolf.

"Must be very bad anger issues" I said while laughing

"Haha yeah" she said with a grin

SCOTT POV

"Ok Liam listen just remember your mantra I'm going to find Erin and see if she's a Hale"

"Yeah yeah um okay" he said while breathing really deeply and and panting

Scott head up to the third floor to see Lydia and Erin talking about where Erin used to live she still smelled like flowers and coffee but a little bit of anxiety and worry...I wonder what she's worried about

"Hey guys oh and Lydia, Stiles wants to talk to you for some reason"

"Um okay"

"Hey" Erin said

"So I guess you met everyone right"

"Um well yeah but Liam, Lydia said he has anger issues"

"Ha yep well that's Liam for ya" he said "Um so I heard you say you're from Parinville right"

"Yeah but I was born in Beacon Hills but right after I was out of the hospital I went to Parinville"

"Oh so what drawled you back here?"

"Um well I don't really know I just felt like I had to move back here for some reason"

Deaton did say after we save our parents that the Nemeton would work as a beacon for supernatural creatures maybe she got drawed back? Scott thought to himself

"Oh and your parents? any siblings?" Scotts said determined to find answers

"I'm a only child and ever since I was born I went into a foster home once I turned 16 I moved into my own place and my birth father payed for everything I needed and couple days back he asked me to move into his place."

"Baggage at its finest" Scott said while laughing

"Haha yeah true" She said with a huge smile on her face

"And what about your mom said?"

"I never met my mom but I do know who she is"

"Oh" Scott said with his head down

"What about your parents" she asked with another grin on her face her smile was always so bright and reassuring he really liked her

"Well my parents are divorced but I live with my mom full time"

ERIN POV

BOOM….BOOM..GROWL…..AHHHHHH….

"What was that? I said looking at Scott


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SCOTT POV

"SCOTT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE MALIA AND LIAM LOST CONTROL" Stiles was screaming

Erin and I rushed down stairs to find Malia on top of Lydia holding her down I changed into my alpha eyes and dragged Malia off of Lydia. Stiles was helping Lydia get up but luckily Malia was back to herself

"Lydia I'm so sorry" Malia said she actually sounded sincere

ERIN POV

Next thing I know Liam has gone out of control and is on me trying to scratch me with his claws. I usually can keep control but not when there is a beta with anger issues on trying to rip my throat.

"GET OFF ME" I screamed my eyes start to shift as he claws at me luckily Scott gets to Liam and pulls him off.

"I think I should leave" was about to lose control and I needed to get out of there quick

Scott grabbed my arm "What about your arm it's bleeding" he didn't have his alpha eyes anymore.

"It's fine" I could feel my claws starting to show. I ran out the door and went straight into my car and kept saying the same three words

"Alpha beta omega"

"Alpha beta omega" I was starting to feel normal again still panting

"Alpha beta omega"

I started the car and went home.

3RD POV

Scott,Stiles,Liam,Lydia, and Malia were still at the lakehouse

Stiles decided to speak up "Great how are we going to explain to Erin about Malia and Liam?"

"I don't know guess we have to tell her" Scott said even though he knew it was a bad idea"

"We've only known her for a day and you want to tell her everything" Malia said with clear anger in her voice

"I know it's a bad idea but what else can we do? What if she tells someone?" Scott said

"Well we can talk about it tomorrow we have a pack meeting at Derek's loft anyways" Liam said sounding tired

And with that the pack fell asleep at the lakehouse. Scott and Stiles on the couch using each other as a pillow. Malia in the chair and Liam leaning on her leg and Lydia leaning on Stiles's leg.

ERIN POV

She had walked through the door of the loft to see Derek staring at her.

"Hey" he said he looked tired

"Hey" she was annoyed from what happened earlier and was not in the mood to talk

"Why did you reek of anxiety? What happened to your arm? Did they find out your a.."

"No they didn't" I cut him off and sat down next to him and decided to tell him what happened

"Liam and Malia lost control which caused Liam to attack me" I showed him my arm

"Wear a jacket tomorrow" He said butting in

"Why I will heal…" he cut me off

"Yeah you will but no human heals that fast so they'll know your on to something...and there's something else that happened wasn't there?"

"Um ya when he attacked me my eyes started to shift but Scott pulled him off before the full thing happened and then I left as fast as I could but my eyes only shifted and claws which is good I guess"

"I knew this type of thing would happen just don't talk hang out with them anymore"

"Yeah sure" I got up and went to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ERIN POV

The next day she acted like nothing happened at the lakehouse, she was in the library because she needed to do research for a essay. Scott,Stiles,Lydia,Malia, and Liam all walked up to me and said they needed to talk. They walked over to the school's parking lot so no one could hear them.

"About last night" Scott said he reeked of anxiety

"Actually let's not talk about last night it's none of my business what you do on your Monday nights" She figured if she didn't ask any questions it be okay she started to walk away until Scott grabbed her arm

"Fine let's not talk about it but you can't tell anyone" Scott said he looked worried for some reason

"I won't tell anyone that your eyes glow up like glow sticks and facial hair comes out of nowhere. Now can you let go of my arm?"

Scott let go of my arm and said "thank you" then the rest of his pack left

After school was over Erin went straight to the loft and into her bedroom. It was pretty basic saying as she just moved in but she liked it and it had a lot of room. As Erin was lost in her thoughts Derek comes in.

"You need to leave for a bit"

"Why I just got home"

"I have a pack meeting there all coming over so just go drive around for a bit. I'll text you when you can come back"

"Fine I'll see you later"

She grabbed her bag and went to the nearby coffee shop

SCOTT POV

Him and the rest of the arrived at Derek's and they really needed to talk about what they do with Erin. As they were welcomed in the place really smelled like Derek but someone else too but couldn't pin it on anymore

"So what do we need to talk about?" Derek said

"Erin she found out we are werewolves" Stiles said

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"Yeah she said she won't tell anyone and walked away. And she's a Hale…" Malia said

"I've never heard of a Erin Hale?" His heartbeat was rising

"You're lying your heartbeat went up" Scott was curious why would he be lying?

"No I'm not" He has a serious face now

"Still lying" Liam said Scott could tell he was curious too

DEREK POV

Derek knew he had to do something so he said it again while his heartbeat staying the same… that was always his weakest power to master..lying

"I do not know a Erin Hale. See I'm not lying my heartbeat didn't rise." He said with a smirk

"Whatever you say but what do we do about her?" Scott said moving pass the previous topic

"She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't going to tell anyone so maybe we can trust her? Liam said

"Yeah let's keep it that" Lydia said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SCOTT POV

"So then my dad got mad and took my…Scott are you even listening!"

"Ya ya keep talking Stiles" Scott wasn't paying attention because he was looking at Erin she was really pretty and he really liked her personality

"Scott if you like her so much why don't you ask her out? You are the team captain of lacrosse"

"I would ask her out but I think we freaked her out that night at the lakehouse she hasn't talked to me since"

"Well don't end up like me" Stiles said with a sad face

"Dude we were nothing back then Lydia didn't even know you then. now she does and I'm pretty sure she likes you so just go ask her" Scott said still looking at Erin

"Ok here's an idea you ask out Erin and I ask out Lydia then we all go bowling together?" Stiles said

"Like a double date...um yeah ok that's a deal" he was excited

(Ok I had to put a little Stydia moment in here so yeah)

STILES POV

"Hey Lyds" Stiles said

"Hi Stiles" she said with a smile on her face ...that was stiles's favorite thing to do make Lydia smile.

"Um so me and Scott made this deal that he would ask out Erin and I would ask you out so um do yo..you wanna go bowling with me tonight?"

"Yeah I'd love to"

"OMG YOU SAID YES LYDIA MARTIN SAID YES" Lydia just laughed at me and went to class

SCOTT POV

"OMG SCOTT LYDIA SAID YES" Stiles said running through the hallways to come over to him

"Omg Stiles that's amazing" I said with a huge smile on my face his best friend finally got the girl he wanted since the third grade

"So did you ask Erin yet?"

"No not yet" I said the real reason I haven't because I was scared she was going to say no because of his "glow stick eyes" as she called them

"Dude if Lydia frikin Martin said yes to me. The jumpy sarcastic kid I think the new girl will say yes to the captain of the lacrosse team."

"Yeah I know but I don't think the new girl wants to date a werewolf."

"Dude you just have to go for it. Look she's over there just ask her." Stiles always had a way to convince Scott.

"Yeah ok I will do it right" I said with confidence

"Yeahhh that's the alpha I know" Stiles said with a grin

ERIN POV

Scott was suddenly walking up to me. Why would he be doing that, I started to walk the other direction until..

"Hey Erin wait up." She turned around to see Scott with a huge smile on his face (predictable)

"Hi Scott" she knew she sounded annoyed but she was late for her class and couldn't risk talking to him and him finding about her

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with Stiles,Lydia and I?"

A date why did it have to be date. Derek said she can't hang out with Scott's pack anymore. But she really wanted to go..she really liked Scott

"Sure" I said omg why did I say that Derek's going to kill me

"Cool Come by my place we can use your car?"

"Yeah sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

ERIN POV

I was almost not going to tell Derek about my date with Scott. I knew Derek always had eyes on me I'd don't know how but I just knew. I was wearing a floral halter top and a pair of some jeans shorts with brown sandals. I put my hair in a high ponytail.

"What are you thinking about" Derek said cutting off my thoughts

"Oh nothing, anyways I'm going out so see ya later" I said quickly and I walked out the door until Derek came over and put his hand on my my shoulder.

"Where are you going"

"Bowling." I said knocking his hand off my shoulder

"With who" he looked curious

"Um Scott,Lydia, and Stiles. Scott asked me if I wanted to go."

"If you keep hanging out with them you'll end up dead."

"They died fighting I'm not fighting just bowling." I said

"Soon you'll be fighting along with them."

"Only if they find out which they won't by the way." I said pushing him to the side and heading to my car." I could hear Derek cursing to himself but he didn't come after me so I just left to go to Scott's house

As I knocked on the door Scott came out he was wearing a gray long sleeve t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey. Oh and we have to pick up Stiles and Lydia on our way so we better hurry."

"Oh ok" we both got into my car and I started my engine and went over to Stiles's house. They both came out the door and opened the car door to get inside.

"Hey." all of them said. They all started laughing.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent until Lydia decided to speak up.

"You know Erin you look a lot like Allison I guess Scott really does have a type." She said jokingly

"Who's Allison." I said I knew she was my cousin since Kate Argent is my mother but they don't know that so I just decided to be polite enough to ask.

"Allison was our friend and Scott's ex girlfriend she um..died couple months back" Stiles said I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Oh sorry to hear that" She'd never met Allison but Derek told me she died trying to save her friends…

The rest of the ride was silent we finally got to the bowling alley.

SCOTT POV

"Ok we can get into teams. Erin and I vs Stiles and Lydia" They all nodded and ordered food and got ready to play.

"Erin you're up." Stiles said with pizza in his mouth. Lydia laughed

Erin picked up her bowling ball and swung it forward and she got a strike on her first try.

"Woah good job" I said with a smile on my face.

"Thanks." She said with a smirk on her face

The rest of the night went pretty good. All of them were laughing and having a great time. Scott and Erin won which makes saying Scott's is a werewolf and Erin was straight up good.

As they were walking out two figures came up with a gun it smelled like wolfsbane was laced in them, They started shooting one hit Erin right in the chest..

ERIN POV

Out of nowhere a gun went right through me. It wasn't a regular bullet it was laced with wolfsbane.

"MUST BE ONE OF THE BENEFACTOR CLIENTS" I think Lydia said that

"We have to get her to a hospital quick" I think that's Scott's could be Stiles

I started to feel dizzy and suddenly Scott was picking me up and putting me in the car.

"STILES DRIVE" That was Lydia it was more of a girly voice. My eyes were starting to shift and I couldn't control myself.

"Wolfsbane." I said my throats was clogging felt like I couldn't breathe

The next second my eyes turned yellow I kept them shut or at least tried.

"Hey Erin stay with me keep your eyes open" Scott said

I opened my eyes to see Scott looking at me in shock.

"STILES CHANGE OF PLANS GO TO DEATON'S." Scott yelled

"WHY." he clearly didn't know what was going on

"SHE'S A WEREWOLF." LYDIA YELLED

they now knew.


End file.
